The signal frequency of large-scale integration (LSI) has been increasing every year. Here, electrical transmission for transmitting signals of LSI via electrical wiring involves electromagnetic interference noise, increases in wiring density, attenuation of signals due to skin effect, increases in skew, and the like. Therefore, there is a limitation in the processing and transmission of high-frequency signals only by electrical wiring for future needs. On the other hand, since optical transmission for transmitting signals by optical wiring is high-speed, low-loss, noninductive, and the like, it does not cause problems from electrical wiring.